Test of Loyalty
Test of Loyalty is the fifth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: You have successfully infiltrated the Riojas cartel and have been assigned a first mission. Go to the Montano cartel rice mill, where they keep several silos full of coca. Get inside the compund, blow up the silos, and steal a truckload of product for the Riojas. Rico is told by the Rioja Cartel boss Edmundo that with his help, the Rioja Cartel can wipe out the Montano Cartel. He is then sent on a mission to destroy a Montano coca smuggling base. Walkthrough Get to the dock, next to the hotel. There's a Jaeger 5FJ 7 waiting for you. Drive it towards the target until you see the next black dot on the map. It's a Vanderbildt Route 66. Get in the cab from the passenger side and do not touch the controls. The driver will drive you to the next target. You don't have to use this truck, but if you don't, you'll have to fight your way to the target. Get to the siloes. If you didn't use the provided truck, you'll have to find a way to get over the fence. Either find a gate, or look for a black dot on the map. When you're at the siloes, go to the middle of the 4 siloes and plant some Triggered Explosives, be sure that you brought enough with you, and don't waste the ones you have, as there are no such explosives found in the settlement. Don't forget to run to a safe distance. Note that this is the mission that unlocks triggered explosives. Battaille GPT-6.]]After you've blown up the second set of silos, go to the next target. It's a unique purple Battaille GPT-6, loaded with 14 boxes of drugs. You'll have to drive them to the final target. At least 2 boxes have to make it (with out falling off), or you'll fail the mission. It's easily possible to deliver them all, if you stay away from roads and drive carefully. There's a few places where you'll definitely have to cross roads, but that's not too much to worry about. Note that there's a collectable item in the forest near the gate of the facility. You can get to it by turning right at the gate. If the Montano gangsters are giving you too much trouble and the truck might not make it, then don't try to out drive them. Instead, stop the truck and kill them the old fashioned way. Then drive to the target. The truck health is shown at the top of the screen every time any damage occurs. Trivia *There's a similar, but much easier version of this mission in Just Cause 2, called "Checking the Menu". **The Just Cause 3 version of this is "Of Cows and Wine". *This is the only mission where you find a "friendly" Montano Cartel member: the driver of the Vanderbildt Route 66. He was bribed by the Rioja Cartel and thus will help Rico. Killing him has no impact on this mission. If his services are used, NPC vehicles will somehow steer out of the way. *This is the first time a Mako Ocra (a rocket launcher) is found, presuming you haven't found one in a side-mission before this mission. It is on a ledge near one of the fuel silos. *This is one of the few missions where Montano Cartel Hurst Buckaroos are featured, other than high Heat levels. Another mission is Field of Dreams. *This is the only time the Hurst Buckaroos will appear at Montano Heat level 3. *The Heat level is locked at 3 while you're in the Montano Battaille GPT-6. Realistically it would be at 5 considering the Montanos just lost one of their most valuable assets. *This is one of the few missions where the San Esperito Military is not featured as an enemy. However, if you are unfortunate enough to ram a Huerta Mesa or Wallys GP on the road, they will start firing on you. *When Rico is still in the silo area, the Montano Cartel is still armed with Nova 9s, but when you exit the place, they will arm themselves with Aviv Scarabs, Adler FF M-72s, and rarely, Gallini M39 "Husher"s. Not something they would bring to kill someone. Montano Cartel Shimizu Tumbleweeds will also become more common around this time, so be aware of mounted guns. *After the mission, Rico will receive a message saying: "Nice work Rico. The Guerrillas and Riojas are wetting themselves now that they know you're on their team. But you've got some more friends to make first... Check the map in the PDA for the location of your next briefing point." *Similar to the mission I've Got the Power, the silos are not destroyed in a scripted event. They can be destroyed by any explosive weapons, such as a rocket launcher, missiles from helicopters, and tank cannons. *This is one of the few missions where the Jaeger 5FJ 7 is featured. *If you drive like a maniac and ram vehicles (or allow yourself to be rammed), some vehicles can get wedged under the truck, causing the truck to lose crates. *This mission features some Rare vehicles: **The Montano Cartel versions of the Shimizu Tumbleweed and the Battaille GPT-6 make their one and only appearance in this mission. Both can be obtained. See their respective articles for ways to obtain them. *The alarm heard in the compound is a World War II era submarine dive alarm (better known as a Klaxon). Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions